ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mystery Kid Returns
Mystery Kid Returns is the third episode of the second season 2 of Richard 10: Alpha-Omegaverse, and the sixteenth episode overall. Plot Richard was walking into the fair, looking around for a device. Suddenly, a man walked up to him. "Hey, Richard 10, could you do the dunking for the kids? We were gonna have Japator do it, but we couldn't get in touch with him." "Would be pretty cool if you could have gotten Japator, but I guess I can do it." Richard followed the man to the dunking area, and climed up the set of stairs. A fan walked up to the dunking area. Richard was standing on the drop platform, waiting on the fan to decide. "Um, Swampfire! No, Diamondhead! Wait! Quaker Waker! My final choice is Quaker Waker!" Richard searched, and transformed into Quaker Waker. The fan tried to dunk him, but missed the activation key. A mysterious kid walked up, picked up a ball, then dunked Quaker Waker in one try. "Diesel!" Richard transformed back, searched, transformed, and was dunked. "Blamurai!" Richard repeated. "Electrickill!" Repeated. "Okay, kid. Last one. Who do you want this time? Un-Named? Rhenium? RichardTaco? Magmetic?" "I'm gonna go with Magmetic." Richard pressed down the Simplicitrix, and transformed into Magmetic. The kid hit the activation key, and Magmetic fell in, barely in the water. "Lame, can't even go into the water all the way." The kid walked off. "Something about that guy seems.....familiar. He seems like a mysterious kid. Wait, could it be? Nah." Suddenly, Gatordog ran out from behind a hut in the fair. "This reptile-canine thing again?" He looked at the Simplicitrix. "Please don't give me Un-Named." Richard pressed the Simplicitrix, and became exactly who he didn't want to become. "Un-Named? REALLY SIMPLICITRIX?! I even TOLD you not to give me Un-Named." Gatordog tackled Un-Named, and failed to give him a blow to the head, as he transformed into Jack Assassin, and kicked him off. "I'm just glad Darama hasn't found a way to mix all you predators into a Simplicitrix knock-off and transform into Jack Assassin's predator, Liyote." Gatordog got up, and whipped his tail at Jack Assassin. Back at the hut Gatordog came from, Darama was standing there. A figure stood behind him. "Hello, Darama. It's been a while." "Not now, Liherian faker. I have something more important, besides destroying Rhyenheart." "And what would that be, Darama?" Darama whipped around, and was tackled to the ground by Rhenium. "Rhenium, I presume?" "You presume correctly. And you are?" "What, you don't recognize your old pal, Mystery Kid?" Rhenium's eyes grew wide. Darama scoffed. "You saw him earlier, Rhyneheart. You should have recognized him." "Quiet, Darama. It's been a while, MK." Darama kicked Rhenium off him. "I'd hate to break up this reunion, actually, I'd love to, but me and Gatordog have to get going." Darama whipped his tail for a few seconds, then Gatordog came, and they ran off. "So, MK, you still got the Galvanic Suit I gave you?" "Still got it. I wish I could say the same for the other pieces of technology I was promised." "Okay, look." Richard took MK's hand, put teadenite in it, and closed it. "Take this, and dont let anyone else know I gave that to you." "Whatever." MK put the teadenite into his pocket. "I'm having a little trouble. I'm trying to find a regulator, impossible to tell which one, found only in Galvan technology." "I'm looking for one, too. If it's anything important, Darama will be after it. And I plan to keep his evil paws off it." Suddenly, E.V.O.lved Alien grabbed him by the torso, and scanned the Simplicitrix. Richard looked up, and saw E.V.O.lved was infected with Nanites again. "How does everyone manage to Nanite you, E.V.O.lved?!" "Not relevant at the moment, Rhyneheart." An electric beam came out of E.V.O.lved's eye, and took a peice from the Simplicitrix. E.V.O.lved ran off. "He won't be escaping so easily!" Richard pressed the Simplicitrix, and was surrounded by red energy, screaming in pain. His body turned pink, gained sections, his arms and legs turned darker pink, and he gained a worm-like body. "What the heck am I? I'm a worthless worm!" "Worthless Worm? That's all you can come up with it? We need something like....Wormless." Richard looked at his new body. "Hopefully Blukic and Driba can fix whatever happened to the Simplicitrix." At the Plumber Base, Blukic and Driba worked on the Simplicitrix. "So, can you fix it?" "These kind of things take time." "Do you even know what you're doing?" "Yes. What do you think I'm doing?!" "With you, it's hard to tell." "True genius is often difficult for the less intelligent to understand." "Will you redneck Galvans quit arguing and fix my watch?!" "Okay, okay. Calm down." Driba opened the Simplicitrix, put in a regulator, closed it, and Wormless morphed into a very small, meerkat alien. "You have GOT to be kidding me! I'm smaller than you guys." Blukic pushed Richard's hair out of the way, opened the Simplicitrix, put in another regulator, closed it, and the Richard turned into a bat alien. "I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!" Driba hurried, and put in another regulator, and Richard became a sloth in a bikini. "THIS IS THE WORST TRANSFORMATION EVER! EVEN MORE THAN THE WORST! Or is he worst than The Worst?" Blukic and Driba looked at each other, shook their heads, and went on to get the next regulator, but were stopped by a large explosion from a few levels down. "What was that?" "Gunpowder? No, wait, Creeper! WAIT WAIT!" "Neither. Someone's in. Time to roll." Blukic, Driba, MK, and Slooth jumped down the levels. When they got there, they saw Tyrannopede. "You guys work on the sloth. I'll take care of big head." MK jumped and started fighting Tyrannopede. Blukic pieced together another regulator, and put it into the Simplicitrix. The Simplicitrix glowered red, and transformed Richard back. He pressed the Simplicitrix, and transformed into Quaker Waker. He grabbed Tyrannopede below the neck, grabbed tightly, and made it faint. Richard transformed back. Darama's Base Dr. Ammunition took the regulator from E.V.O.lved, and put it into a device. "We are so close, Doctor. So very close." Major Events *Mystery Kid returns. *Electrickill makes his Alpha-Omegaverse debut. *Richard transforms into Wormless, Merekat, Batblind, and Slooth for the first time. Simplicitrix debuts *Electrickill *Wormless *Merekat *Batblind *Slooth Characters *Richard *Mystery Kid (first reappearance) *E.V.O.lved Alien *Blukic *Driba *Magister Wopadoptar Villains *Darama *Gatordog *E.V.O.lved Alien (Nanite infected) Aliens Used *Quaker Waker (2x) *Diesel *Blamurai *Electrickill (first reappearance) *Magmetic *Un-Named (accidental) *Jack Assassin *Rhenium *Wormless *Merekat *Batblind *Slooth Themes Blamurai Genghis Khan vs. The Easter Bunny Trivia *This marks the first time Richard transforms for media. *It is unknown how Richard knew Gatordog was Un-Named's predator. This is also true for him knowing Liyote is Jack Assassin's predator. *It is revealed that Richard's childhood hero's name was Japator. *This episode is like a mixture of two Ben 10: Omniverse episodes, Outbreak and Malefactor. *This marks the first time someone besides Richard names an alien. *When Driba says that true genius is often difficult for the less intelligent to understand, it is a reference to the Ben 10 Omniverse video game. *When Slooth says "Creeper", he is referring to the green monster in Minecraft that explodes when hit. See also *Mystery Kid Returns/Previews Category:Episodes Category:Richard 10 Category:Episodes in Richard 10